digitalhauntfandomcom-20200216-history
Override C
Override C is the third track in the Override Symphony by Area 11. It was released with the album Modern Synthesis on July 1, 2016. The song was written by Sparkles* and Kogie. Portions of Override C were released early compared to the rest of Modern Synthesis. During the days between when certain preorder packages of then-unknown Modern Synthesis was pulled and Watchmaker was released as a single, 5 videos were posted daily on the band's various media outlets (Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, Tumblr) where each contained one number, counting down. The videos contained visual distortion of some images before the number became clear, and each video contained a different section of Override C. Cassandra During several parts of the song, a feminine synthesized voice can be faintly heard singing alongside Sparkles*. When wearing headphones, this is most clearly heard through the right speaker. The voice is either intentional, likely Cassandra, or potentially just an unintentional side effect of some of the audio processing. The lyrics where this occurs are in bold below. A pitch-isolated version of the song makes it easier to hear this voice. However, it is harder to hear in this song than other instances, largely due to the amount of audio within the voice's pitch range due to the songs instrumentation. As such lyrics that are uncertain are italicized as well as bolded. Lyrics Lay the new foundations; reprise A wave in stone to slow the sunrise And bridge the two points of view The first asymmetries that lead to this life Strange are the things that will come around A false parousia made to weigh you down When truth and lies both compromise [[Override A|''Return to the question, I'm willing to die]] 'If this is real and this is anticipation' 'This is all, all I can generate' 'Protozoa spark, she's torn from the dark' 'To be''' Mimicry of motions prime In death coerced to test your worth But you survived the override Above/below, free to grow Know it in your mind, hear it once and now you bear the load Chorus Fractals in a palm of a single tree Debase a joyous song into elegy Are you ready for life? Are you ready for life? On all that's said you can't rely A fool, the first to die for verse We start again and underline Make a stand in afterglow Chorus Fractals in a palm of a single tree Debase a joyous song into elegy Are you ready for life? Are you ready for life? Trivia * This is one of the earliest tracks written on Modern Synthesis, dating back to no later than 2013. * This song underwent countless changes as time went on - the lyrics were revised many times, the original chorus melody was discarded, and the track's title changed from Maria, Rose, Sina to Override C around the time Modern Synthesis started production. * Sparkles* wrote the music, and Kogie wrote the lyrics. Category:Area 11 Category:Modern Synthesis Category:Override Category:Music Category:Song Category:Lyrics